The present invention relates to a furniture drive system for a furniture part movably-supported on a furniture carcass, including a mechanical actuating unit with: at least one pivotally mounted actuating arm for moving the movable furniture part, a spring device for applying a force to the actuating arm, and a movably-mounted actuating portion having a transmission opening for transmitting a force from the spring device to the actuating arm. The furniture drive system further includes an electrical drive unit with: an electric motor for the electromotive support of a movement of the movable furniture part, and an entrainment member configured to be driven by the electric motor for transmitting a torque from the electric motor to the mechanical actuating unit. The entrainment member of the electrical drive unit can be engaged into the transmission opening of the actuating portion, and the electrical drive unit and the mechanical actuating unit are configured as separate constructional units which can be fixed to one another.
The invention further relates to a method for mounting an electrical drive unit to a mechanical actuating unit.
The invention further relates to an item of furniture with a furniture part movably-supported on a furniture carcass and with a furniture drive system of the type to be described.
Such furniture drive systems are commonly known according to WO 2008/134786 A1 and WO 2010/129979 A1. The mechanical actuating unit thereby includes an actuating arm pressurized by a spring device for moving a furniture flap. For additionally supporting a movement of the actuating arm, an electrical drive unit can optionally be connected to the housing of the mechanical actuating unit. The mechanical actuating unit and the electrical drive unit are configured as constructional units being separate from each other, so that the electrical drive unit, if required, can be provided as an additional drive module which is easy to be replaced. The electrical drive unit includes a force transmission device with an entrainment pin for transmitting a force provided by the electrical drive unit to the mechanical actuating unit and thereby supports an opening and/or closing movement of the actuating arm. The entrainment pin of the electrical drive unit, in the mounting position, engages into a corresponding transmission opening of the mechanical actuating unit. For a proper cooperation between the mechanical actuating unit and the electrical drive unit, the entrainment pin and the transmission opening must be exactly pre-positioned relative to one another. After pre-positioning has been effected, mounting of the electrical drive unit is possible. However, the correct pre-positioning may in fact cause difficulties, because the housing of the electrical drive unit, when being mounted, covers both the entrainment pin and the transmission opening and, as a result, impedes the visibility for the assembling person. Moreover, incorrect installations may arise, because the entrainment pin can inadvertently be moved past the transmission opening and is finally not in engagement with the transmission opening. By such an incorrect installation, the functionality of the furniture drive system is naturally not ensured.